This invention relates to providing a system for sealing the gaps that occur along the perimeter of a building envelope. Typically, constructing walls of buildings may be accomplished by a variety of methods. One such method is to utilize wood or steel framing members to create a framed wall. These framed walls typically consist of framing members with a horizontal top and bottom piece (typically referred to as a top plate and a bottom plate or base plate) and vertical members attached from top plate to bottom plate and placed at intervals of about 16 inches or about 24 inches (typically referred to as studs). The bottom plate is typically attached to a cement or wood foundation. The combination of the dependent walls attached together and the roof create a firm structure. Depending on the type of building and local code, the exterior of the framed walls may be sheathed. The sheathing may be plywood, brick, stucco, vinyl, wood or other exterior finish system. Sheets of gypsum board or drywall are typically attached on the interior of the walls. The sheathing also adds strength to the structure.
When the building is completed, the structure is said to have a building envelope, which includes any component necessary to prevent water or other weather conditions from entering the structure. The building envelope also preferably assists in keeping out insects and other unwanted vermin. When applying an exterior finish system, such as, for example, stucco, foam insulation panels are often attached to the framed wall, and then a layer of stucco is applied to the foam. The exterior finish system is typically set in an accessory channel (which may be herein referred to as a xe2x80x9cscreedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cweep screedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cweepxe2x80x9d referring to the typical presence of some holes in the screed to permit moisture collecting from above the screed to exit or evaporate) attached along the bottom plate. Insulating panels are typically placed in this channel, and a coating of stucco material is applied over the insulating panels. During the framing process, application of the channel, and application of the stucco, it is common to have gaps occur in the building envelope. These gaps are usually greatest between the channel, base plate, and foundation.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for sealing the gaps that occur along the perimeter of a building envelope utilizing an exterior finish system and base-plate-attached screed. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which functions in both new and existing construction. A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a system for blocking vermin from access to a building envelope in the vicinity of a juncture between a foundation and a base plate comprising: a screed, overlaying the base plate, structured and arranged to assist in the fastening of an exterior finish system to an exterior wall of the building; and a blocker structured and arranged to block passage of the vermin between the foundation and such screed; wherein such blocker comprises a foam seal, cooperating with such screed and structured and arranged to prevent vermin passage between such screed and the foundation. It also provides such a system wherein such blocker comprises an adhesive and a thin material layer cooperating to block the passage of the vermin. And, it provides such a system wherein such foam seal comprises a round compressive seal. Further, it provides such a system wherein such screed comprises a planar substantially vertical upper portion; an outward angled portion which protrudes downward and outward from a vertical plane of such substantially vertical upper portion; an inward angled portion which returns downward and inward toward such substantially vertical upper portion until it reaches an approximate intersection with such vertical plane; an inner return outward angle portion which returns upward and outward; and an inner return inward angle portion which extends until it reaches an approximate intersection with such vertical plane; wherein such first and second inner return portions comprise an inwardly facing horizontal crease structured and arranged to support such foam seal.
Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such foam seal further comprises a B-cross-section configuration compressive seal comprising a first longitudinal side with a flat portion, a second longitudinal side with two convex portions, and a center concave portion, wherein such flat portion further comprises an adhesive and a removable release sheet covering such adhesive, wherein such flat portion of such B-cross-section configuration compressive seal is adhesively attached to the back of such planar substantially vertical upper portion of such screed, whereby a caulking bead placed in such center concave portion will assist in sealing such screed when attached to the juncture between the foundation and the base plate. And, it provides such a system wherein such blocker comprises an adhesive and a thin material layer cooperating to block the passage of the vermin. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such foam seal comprises a round compressive seal. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such screed comprises an upper substantially vertical portion; and a lower substantially flat horizontal bottom portion; wherein such upper substantially vertical portion and such lower substantially flat horizontal bottom portion are substantially perpendicular to each other.
It also provides such a system wherein such blocker comprises an adhesive and a thin material layer cooperating to block the passage of the vermin. And, it provides such a system wherein such foam seal comprises a round compressive seal. Also, it provides such a system wherein such foam seal further comprises a two-sided flat compressive seal; and wherein such foam seal cooperates with such adhesive and a thin material layer to block the passage of the vermin between the foundation and such screed. Further, it provides such a system wherein such two-sided flat compressive seal comprises adhesive on at least one side. And, it provides such a system wherein such foam seal further comprises a B-cross-section configuration compressive seal comprising a first longitudinal side with a flat portion, a second longitudinal side with two convex portions, and a center concave portion, wherein such flat portion further comprises an adhesive and a removable release sheet covering such adhesive, and wherein such flat portion of such B-cross-section configuration compressive seal is adhesively attached to the back of such planar substantially vertical upper portion of such screed, whereby a caulking bead placed in such center concave portion will assist in sealing such screed when attached to the juncture between the foundation and the base plate.
Still further, it provides such a system further comprising the foundation; the base plate; the exterior finish system; and at least one exterior wall of the building.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a system for blocking vermin from access to a building envelope in the vicinity of a juncture between a foundation and a base plate comprising: a screed, overlaying the base plate, comprising a planar substantially vertical upper portion, an outward angled portion which protrudes downward and outward from a vertical plane of such substantially vertical upper portion, an inward angled portion which returns downward and inward toward such substantially vertical upper portion until it reaches an approximate intersection with such vertical plane, an inner return outward angle portion which returns upward and outward, and an inner return inward angle portion which extends until it reaches an approximate intersection with such vertical plane, wherein such first and second inner return portions comprise an inwardly facing horizontal crease structured and arranged to support a foam seal element; and an adhesive and a thin material layer cooperating to block the passage of the vermin between the foundation and such screed.
It also provides such a system further comprising a foam seal element, cooperating with such screed and such adhesive, and a thin material layer, structured and arranged to prevent vermin passage between such screed and the foundation. And, it provides such a system wherein such foam seal element comprises a round compressive seal.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a system for blocking vermin from access to a building envelope in the vicinity of a juncture between a foundation and a base plate comprising: a screed comprising an upper substantially vertical portion, a lower substantially flat horizontal bottom portion, wherein such upper substantially vertical portion and such lower substantially flat horizontal bottom portion are substantially perpendicular to each other; and an adhesive and a thin material layer cooperating to block the passage of the vermin between such screed and the foundation. It also provides such a system further comprising a foam seal element, cooperating with such screed and such adhesive and a thin material, structured and arranged to prevent vermin passage between such screed and the foundation. And, it provides such a system wherein such foam seal element comprises a round compressive seal.
Additionally, it provides such a system further comprising: a foam seal comprising a two-sided flat compressive seal; wherein such foam seal cooperates with such adhesive and a thin material layer to block the passage of the vermin between the foundation and such screed.